


The Forgotten Mutant

by Ciphers_Daughter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Torture, Branding, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, First Homestuck fic, First Time, Grand highblood has a pet, Master/Pet, Mutant, Original Character(s), Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, The feels, Typing Quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphers_Daughter/pseuds/Ciphers_Daughter
Summary: Life is hard for a mutant. No lusis, no real knollege of the outside world. For Kalona it's about to get much harder when Grand Highblood takes interest in her, a sickening interest. Kidnapping her away to his nightmare he calls hoke to make her his own. He always wanted a pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first homestuck fic that's been playing in my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Don't be afraid to comment I don't bite...hard.  
> DISCLAIMER: I only own Kalona, Andrew Hussie is the creature of homestuck and all its characters.

Prolog: Lost After Dark

 

It was early night night, just after midnight, as a young female troll ventured from the tree lines as she entered a clearing. Alone. Normally such young trolls like her wouldn't wander too far from their hives by the word of their lusis. But she was different. She was alone on this world, no lusis to look after her and insure she was safe from the dangers of the world.

 

In fact she was lucky to be alive and at the age of 2 sweeps old at that, for she was a mutant. Blood burning brighter than anything she had ever seen and left abandoned in this cruel world. Unaware of how truly dangerous it is for one like her, for just beyond trees and brush fierce purple eyes, set behind heavily painted eyelids watched her like a howlbeast would a slab of meat.

 

With the slightest movement the young female whipped around, her skirt fluttering as her eyes looked around wildly, “Wh0’s there?” She squeaked making the older grin. No low blood had that good of hearing, she must be high blood...right? “Please c0me 0ut. I’m n0t g0ing t0 hurt y0u.” She called out softly pushing some of her hair from her face. 

 

With a sickening grin the adult troll decided then to make himself known. “YoU mIgHt NoT MOTHERFUCKIN’ hUrT mE. BuT i WoN’t PrOmIsE.” The Grand High Blood said taking pleasure in watching this little things entire being fill with fear as she tried to back away only to trip on her skirt and fall, scraping her hands on the jagged stones. “NoW lOoK aT wHaT yOu MoThErFuCkIn’ DiD, i WANTED TO SPILL YOUR BLOOD.” His voice rose with anger as he stared down at the trembling younger as she flinched away.

 

Summoning his deadly clubs he grinned widely as she cried out in fear and covered her face in a futile attempt to protect herself, when he saw it. Red. Her hand was glistening with an off spectrum, candy red. “WhAt In MaSaYa-” He murmured staring at the cowering girl. He should have culled her instantly, he knew what she was but he had a more, revolting, idea.

 

With a flash his clubs were gone and he had her by her gently arching horns, ignoring her cries of pain he held her up to his painted face, “WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS yOuR nAmE mUtAnT?” He asked in a low growl, and when he only got whimpers in reply he grew angry and shook her, causing a pained cry, and howled “I SAID WHAT IS YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN’ NAME?!”

 

“KAL0NA! MY NAME IS KAL0NA!” The younger troll, Kalona, cried out as red tears stained her cheeks, she was set she was going to die here. “P-please let me g0.” She whimpered daring to open her eyes as she tried effortlessly to break his iron like grip on her horn. She felt her nutrition sack as she looked into his fierce purple eyes that held a gleam of malicious intent as a wicked grin crossed his features.

 

“Oh No LiTtLe MuTaNt, I hAvE a MOTHERFUCKIN’ BeTtEr IdEa. YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME!” Screaming the words HIghblood took twisted pleasure as this thing, this mutant,  HIS  Kalona shrieked in terror as he threw her over his shoulder and started lumbering away towards his palace of blood, ignoring her screams for help knowing none would come. This was his land after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Grand High Pet

Fear. 

 

Fear was coursing through Kalona as she struggled against the arm around her waist. Her nose caught the scent before her eyes could register what was going on. Blood. Thick and metallic, it hung in the air like an ominous cloud as she was carried into a dark castle. Her eyes darted widely as the walls started to turn to stains of what had to be the source of the smell. It made her stomach twist and she had to fight against the urge to throw up.

 

It was everywhere, almost half of the hemospectrum, splattered on the walls, the floors and even on the ceiling. Had it not been for the smell one would think it was paint. Flashes of her own blood being added to those splatters made the young mutant scream and thrash harder, “Let g0 0f me! LET ME G0!” She screamed and ended up throwing her elbow back with a sickening crack as it connected with Grand Highblood's head.

 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKIN’ WRENCH!” he howled and threw her to the ground, knocking the wind from her, “I sHoUlD CULL YOU WHERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SIT!” The taller roared, looming over her, his eyes seeming to glow a furious red in the light. Silence fell over them as Kalona stared up at him shaking, ready for her death when he took a long inhale, “BuT,” he started moving closer to her, “i AiN’t GoNnA Do ThAt.” he said lowly as he backed her into a wall.

 

“No, I’m MiGhTy InTeReStEd In YoU, aNd I’VE ALWAYS WANTED A MOTHERFUCKING PET!” his voice grew louder with sickening excitement as he bent down and tore her skirts, “AND I THINK I FOUND THE PERFECT ONE! PrAiSe To ThE mEsSiAh, YoU wIlL bE mY MOTHERFUCKIN’ pEt AnD yOu’Ll LiKe It oR eLsE.” A deep rumble, that could have been a pur, rolled deep from his chest as he relished in the fear rolling off her. “FiRsT tHiNgS fIrSt, We GoTtA mAkE yOu LoOk ThE MoThErFuCkIn’ PaRt.” He murmured, seemingly lost in his own fantasies as his eyes roamed over Kalona’s body as he lifted her up, making her struggle once more, “NONE OF THAT THIS TIME!” Thundering off the walls, he brought his powerful hand down on her head with a loud smack.

 

It made Kalona’s vision swim as she lost the strength to fight his grip, and more to fight to remain conscious as the living mountain carrying her deeper into the castle, that resembled more of a big top the further they went. This...This had to be a dayterror, she would wake up soon safe in her coon, and she’d go an play in the water instead of walking in the forest today. She was safe at home. She was safe at home, she was safe at home-

 

The younger continued to think to herself, calming herself down with her disillusion for a short while before her body was suddenly thrown to a pile of something hard, and white. Looking down as her vision focused she let out a horrified shriek at the sight of the skulls she was currently on. 

 

“DoN’t BrEaK aNy Of ThOsE, oR i’Ll BrEaK yOu.” the gravely voice made her jump. It wasn’t a dream, this was reality. She was in the grips of the most terrifying being in all of creation, that she knew of, and he was going to make her his pet. Hot tears quickly welled up in her eyes and started to run down her cheeks in rivers.

 

“W-What are y0u g0ing t0 d0 t0 me?” She hated herself for the way her voice caught in her throat with a sob. She watched the subjugglator rummage through more bones and what seemed to be cloth before the room lit with the light of coals before he answered.

 

“WhAtEvEr ThE MoThErFuCk I wAnT. RiGhT nOw I aM gOiNg To MaRk YoU aS mInE FOR ALL OTHERS TO SEE!” he beamed down at her as his massive hand gripped her skirt and top where they met and, ignoring her protests, easily tore away the fabric. And was stunned by what he saw.

 

She had still had a fairly new sheen to her body, signifying she had recently molted, but that's not what caught his attention. There just above her grub scars were the slightest slits. Gills. This little mutant had gills, and that wasn’t all either, on her arms just above her elbows were gently flexing fins. Holding her by the horns Grand HIghblood turned her around and gazed at the forming back fin as well. “YoU wErE sUpPoSeD tA bE a MoThErFuCkIn’ HiGhBlOoD?” he said turning her crying form back to him and held her close to his face. Gripping her hair and pulling it painfully up, he saw it there. The stunted but starting of delicate membrane of ear fins.

 

Gritting his teeth he glared at her, “D-D0n’t l00k at them. Please, I’m n0rmal like 0ther tr0lls.” she pleaded through her tears, it only served to infuriate Grand Highblood more. How dare this little bitch say something like that, she was disgracing all the seadwellers, his impress. She was insulting him for being a higher cast than him but not being on the spectrum at all! He wasn’t going to allow HIS pet be higher than him. 

 

“YOU AIN’T MOTHERFUCKIN’ NORMAL, YOU ARE A LITTLE MUTANT BITCH WHO WILL PAY FOR THIS BLASPHEMY!” his voice blared as he quickly took up a knife in his hand, and holding her down started roughly slicing off the membrane of her ears to make it come to a point like other low blood trolls.

 

Blood curdling shrieks filled the room as Kalona was put through a pain worse than anything she had experienced before. Hot blood the color of roses quickly caked her hair and traveled in thick waves down her face mingling with her tears. She could smell and taste it, it made her sick, tasting like iron and copper from a rusting pipe. It was too much she couldn’t swallow anymore of it lest she be sick.

 

By the time he finished her second ear she was mewling in pain, her throat raw and coated with her own blood. 

 

“DoN’t ThInK I’m MOTHERFUCKIN’ dOnE wItH yOu. AlL PeTs NeEd ThEiR mAsTeRs MoThErFuCkIn’ MaRk,” Grand HIghblood uttered lowly as Kalona’s grey eyes barely registered his movements. They widened to the size of the moons above when she saw the burning glow of iron. In the shape of this beast’s symbol.

 

Weakly she tried to crawl away only to feel his grip on her ankles and was dragged across the bones, “HOLD THE FUCK STILL!” He bellowed pinning her down with his leg and holding her right one steady. Slowly bringing the iron close.

 

She could feel the scorching heat rolling off it long before the white hot, blistering pain shot up her spine. It was all she could feel as all she saw was white with spots of purple and black, the sound of sizzling skin, her skin, filled her ears as her body started to spasm. She no longer had control of her nutrition sack. 

 

Barely registering the acidic feeling now coating her throat, or the sounds of furious shriek the last thing Kalona felt was more pain to her head before the world was engulfed in blackness. And that was a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 1! I'll be trying to work on chapter 2 but I've come down with a cold and it's taking its toll. But chapter 2 will be up before Christmas I can assure you!


	3. The Pets New Look

Chapter 2: The Pets New Look

 

As Kalona started to come to, all she felt was pain. Coursing, pounding its way throughout her body. A weak whimper bubbled at the back of her throat as she cracked open her eyes. Trying to move, she found that was a great mistake as she cried out in searing pain. Holding her leg she looked down to see it bandaged, but her blood starting to stain the white gause. 

 

Memories of the previous night, she thinks, quickly comes flooding back. Taking a deep breath she ran a hand up her face to and over her ears, wincing. Right, her beautiful ears...they’d been sliced off savagely. 

 

“This can’t be real. Why w0uld this...this m0nster want me? He sh0uld have culled me, he said s0. Why me?” She whispered to herself taking deep breaths as the pulsing ebbed away ever so slightly as sat still. Running her hand further up into her hair she let her fingers run through it, then froze.

 

“No. No no no NO NO!” Panic quickly set itself into her voice as she frantically ran her hands through her hair. Once it had been long, flowing like black silk cascading down to the small of her back, now was short. Uneven cuts left her hair choppy and even. It didn't feel like silk anymore, more like rope. It made angry tears well up in her eyes.

 

“Y0U FUCKER! MY HAIR WAS ALL I HAD LEFT!” She yelled out gripping what was left to frame her face. She never had much in life, her hair was her pride and joy ever since she had found a hair smoothing tool. And because of him that was gone.

 

“I wouldn’t yell like that. Grand Highblood just might hear you, and next time he might not order your next injuries to be treated.” A monotone voice said, making Kalona jump and cry out holding her leg as she looked at the older, female troll who stood at a cell, no a cage door.

 

She was obviously older than the mutant but had to be younger than the one she called Grand Highblood. This one still towered over her, and wore some purple and black outfit. Kalona had seen something like it in books, harlequin. That's what this older female looked like with her makeup and clothing.

 

“It’s not polite to stare.” She said lowly moving in before closing and locking the door behind her.

 

“It’s als0 n0t p0lite t0 kidnap s0me0ne and d0 this t0 them.” Kalona hissed at her gesturing to her beaten body as a growl rumbled in her chest as this harlequin came closer to her.

 

“Stop that, I’m here to make sure you don’t die. And he could have done much worse, thank the mesaha for that. Not are you going to sit still so I can change your wrappings and give you the clothes Highblood wants you to wear or do I need to drug you?” 

 

Well that was blunt. Grey eyes watching as the older set down medical supplies and then some type of clothing Kalona couldn’t make out. Watching her warily, the smaller troll didn’t know if she could trust this purple blood. But what choice did she have, be awake and watch her movements or be drugged and unable to protect herself. Then a thought hit her like a rock, if she ‘trusted’ her then she could learn more about this place and maybe, just maybe escape once she could stand on both legs again.

 

Hiding her smile the best she could, and snarled in its place, “Fine just, get it 0ver with.” 

 

The older troll rolled her eyes and picked up the medical supplies and made her way over in a few long strides. “I suggest you loose your temper, or you’ll lose those pretty fangs of yours.” She said giving the injured troll beneath her a pointed look. 

 

Then without waiting for a response or another word started to unravel the stained gauze. Ignoring the sharp hiss from her patient she tossed to old bandaging away and inspected the burn wound. “It’s scabbing well, no apparent signs of infection. If this keeps up it’ll scar quite nicely, he’ll be pleased with his work.” She said more to herself than to Kalona before she grabbed disinfectant and a swab.

 

Hissing and howling loudly, Kalona swiped at the source of this new stinging pain on her already burning leg. Panting heavily she stared at her doctor who was now bleeding lightly from her cheek and hissing lowly, “I will only allow this one time, you’re young and in pain. But this will NOT become a habit.” She snapped startling the smaller female.

 

“I-I’m s0rry.” Kalona whispered out around the sudden lump in her throat as the other moved closer and quickly finished. This time Kalona was ready for the stinging pain, or as ready as she could be, and bit her lip to try and muffle her cries of pain but couldn’t fight back her tears as they fell. 

 

“There, don’t mess with it and it’ll be fine. Now let’s get you dressed. The master has picked this for you to wear so you better take care of it.”

 

“What’s y0ur name?” Kalona asked suddenly in a small voice as if she hadn’t heard the other at all. Earning a mixed look of confusion and annoyance.

 

“Normally I’d say it is none of your business, but seeing as Highblood ordered me to be your ‘motherfucking vet’ as he put it, I suppose you have a limited right to know at least that. My name is Riarst.” She said making real eye contact for the first time and Kalona finally notices that beneath all the greasepaint makeup, where scares and the beast juice whiteness. She was blind in one eye. Now it made sense, what she was saying about Grand Highblood doing worse. She had seen that. “Now come here so I can dress you, and don’t you dare start messing with those bandages.”

 

Quickly pulling her hand hand away from her leg, she nodded and tried and quickly decided against standing, and instead had to crawl like an injured animal over to Riarst, “My...My name is Kal0na. D0 y0u kn0w what happened to my hair?” She asked flushing with all types of embarrassment.

 

“There was too much blood dried on it, so one the less insane cut it while you were out, which was about a night and a half.” Riarst said back to Kalona as she picked up the clothing.

 

Stopping a few feet away feeling worn out Kalona looked up at her just as she turned holding onto a purple skirt made of some kind of see through material except for a small area meant to cover her bone sheath, nook and ass. It had a long slit going down the right side, the same side of her branding. Then a top that looked like it was only meant to cover her rumble spheres. The whole outfit was in purple and red with black accents.

 

“You are to put this on the moment you awake and strip of it at dawn so it doesn’t get more damaged than it will. Take care of it as this will be one of your few clothes if you keep Highblood happy that is. You will get something to wear at night to insure you don’t get ill.” she explained as she slowly and carefully dressed Kalona. “This however you are not allowed to take off. Least you face your masters full fury.” 

 

Producing a black leather stip with a buckle on it Riarst moved and strapped it around the flinching mutants neck, in the middle of it was Grand HIghbloods symbol, “This is your collar. When your brand does not show this will show others who you belong too.” She said looking over her work. And rose a brow at Kalona’s fidgeting with the collar. “What is the matter?”

 

“M-my gills, it’s too tight, it hurts. I feel like I can’t breath.” came the panted answer. With an annoyed sigh Riarst bent down and adjusted the collar until the other calmed down. 

 

“There now enough of this, if you want to eat, we must go and meet your master at once” 

 

Kalona’s head snapped up so fast one could almost hear the pop of the bone as her eyes widened with fear. But….she couldn’t remember the last time she had properly eaten, so she would put on a brave face and go see her new master.


	4. Dinner and a Punishment

The walk, that was more of a limping crawl, seemed to take forever and Kalona didn't pay much attention to where she was being led to. Before she knew it curtains, that were doubling as doors, were drawn open and a rather large dining hall was revealed.

“Master, I have done as you requested and brought your pet. Be gentle with her, she’s fragile at this time.” Riarst said bowing her head respectively 

“hEh, BuT sHe LiVeS. AND ALREADY MOTHERFUCKING PANTING AND CRAWLING LIKE A BARK BEAST!” the sudden excited exclamation caught Kalona off guard and caused her to jump and hiss lowly from the sharp bite of pain. “YoU mAy lEaVe RiA, i WiSh To DiNe WiTh My LITTLE BITCH.” the massive troll said standing and making a lazy stroll over to them.

“Of course.” the older female said softly and with another bow left them alone.

“D0n’t y0u dare t0uch me.” Kalona growled out staring up at Grand Highblood trying to control her breathing. She was panting, the short walk for others felt like miles to her and left her tired and feeling weaker, “I'm n0t fragile and I bel0ng t0 n0 0ne.” She hissed baring her teeth. 

It only made the towering troll laugh deep in his throat, it seemed to shake the room around them. Slowly he approached the smaller troll, towering over her, his shadow casting her into darkness. “Oh BuT tHaTs WhErE yOu ArE mOtHeRfUcKiN wRoNg My LiTtle, “ He went closer kneeling, “PeT KaLoNa!” the word rolled off his tongue like mind honey as his fingers threaded through her hair.

Grey eyes closed sharply, waiting for the sharp pain that never came. Instead those powerful hands gently ran through what remained of her hair. Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed up at the monster before her, he seemed to be contemplating something as his purple eyes wandered her facial features. “YoU kNoW, i DoNt LiKe ThAt NaMe, IlL hAvE tO cHaNgE iT.”

“M-my name?” Kalona whimpered staring up at him as his nails ever so slightly scratched at the flesh of her scalp.

“YeS, tHe PeT dOeSnT tElL tHe MaStEr ItS nAmE, tHe MoThErFuCkIn MaStEr GiVeS tHe NaMe. AnD yOu, My NiMp WiLl Be NaMeD NePhThYs. BeSt LeArN iT qUiCk.” he said voice turning harsh as his soothing hand turned to a harsh fist holding her hair, pulling the poor troll closer to his face.

Choking on the breath that was in her throat as she stared into his purple eyes, shuddering as she felt his heated breath rolling over her flesh, “So TeLl Me WhAt Is YoUr NaMe?” he whispered making her skin prickle.

With a hard swallow around the lump in her throat she closed her eyes to try and fight the tears welling up, “My-my name is Nephthys.” She barely whispered as her own claws barely punctured through the tough skin around Grand Highblood’s wrists and arm. 

Feeling herself being lifted and then cradled, she dared to open one of her eyes as the chest she was leaning on now rumbled with a dark laugh and words of praise as she was carried to the table, “NoW, lEtS eAt, CaNt HaVe A bOnEy PeT.” the highblood rumbled as he took his seat at the table and holding Kalona firmly in his lap. 

Almost instantly servants, not of his blood class came rushing forth laying out platters of bizarre looking foods, large wine bottles and matching glasses. A plate fit for the troll holder her was placed before them and then a bowl was placed next to it. It wasn’t a bowl like the one that was being used to serve Grand Highblood his soup in, this had a rimming to it that rested on the table along with the bottom of the bowl, “A bOwL fIt FoR a PeT.” Rumbled the voice from the being holding her in place.

“A pet dish..” She whispered in realization. Anger and humiliation started to bubble in her chest as the purple blood laughed joyously. “H0W DARE Y0U!” she cried out spinning and throwing the dish in the clowns face. 

Wrong move.

“YOU FUCKING WRENCH!” His voice thundered off the walls as he grabbed her by the neck, slamming her to the table and pressing down on her windchutte making her claw at his hand, “YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT! I GIVE YOU FOOD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?” The subjugglators voice made Kalona’s ears ache as blackness started to creep its way into her vision, “ I WILL CULL YOU WHERE YOU SIT!”

“Sire, do not kill your new pet, she is young and has yet to learn the proper way for a pet to act, please let her go, I believe I have a suitable punishment for her and a lesson will be taught if you will.” Came the voice was what had to be an older purple blood as slowly did Grand Highbloods grip loosen and let the young mutant gasp in the air greedily.

“TaKe ThE lITtLe BiTcH bACk To HeR cElL, TeLl Me ThIs IdEa.” he said lowly wiping away the smearing makeup from his face as lowblood slaves came and started to carry Kalona away, but not before she caught a glimpse of his face that lay hidden all that makeup. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It felt like hours to Kalona before she heard the heavy footsteps approaching. Looking up a low submissive whine left her as she curled away from the form on the other side of the bars. Her throat was bruised, bearing the form of a powerful hand, the hand shape belonging to the troll on the other side of the bars. “High Blood…” She said softly. 

He only stared down at her, he hadn’t reapplied his makeup yet what was the point the sun was soon to be up anyways, for a long beat before he spoke, “MaStEr, I aM yOuR MaStER SO YOU BEST FUCKING REMEMBER IT!” His voice grew before he taking a breath and running a hand through his untamable hair, and out of his face. “ToNiGhTs DiNnEr WaS uNaCcEpTaBlE, sO yOu WiLl Be AlL uP aNd PuNiShEd, AnD sOmE AltErAtIoN tO bE dOnE.” he explained as a grin slowly made its way across his features that his little pet seemed to enthralled in. “ArE yOu LiStEnInG?” 

Snapping back into reality Kalona slowly nodded her head as the door was opening, Grand Highblood stepped in and was followed by what appeared to be another medical purple blood. Fearfully she moved away from them the best she could only to hear the deep laugh from her master. “Now don’t worry, the Sire here is giving you the option, alterations first or your punishment?” said the younger of the two “He is simply here to observe and insure that this lesson is well taught.” He finished standing ramrod straight, his purple eyes cold and voice even colder as he stared down his crooked nose at her.

Silence hung thickly over them while Kalona weighed her options. There was already one alteration done on her by the older troll in the room she was fearful was what this one would be, but the punishment for her actions that evening rippled her body with dread, that could be anything. Neither were good.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat she looked up at them finally spoke. “Th-the alterations, I supp0se.” She said mentally kicking herself for the way her voice caught in the back of her throat.

Nodding the younger male troll stepped aside and set down the bag he had come in with, and pulled out a rather large looking needle and thread. The red bloods stomach dropped as her back pressed into the corner of the cell.

“NoW wE CaN’t HaVe ThE pEt HaVe SiGnS oF BeInG bEtTeR tHaN hEr MaStEr, SO WERE MOTHERFUCKING FiXiNg ThAt.” Grand Highblood said leaning back, “So ThOsE pReTtY gIlLs Of YoUrS hAvE tO gO.” He seemed to almost vibrate with a sick excitement as Kalona’s grey eyes widened in horror.

“N0!” she cried out as the doctor started to approach, with her good leg she kicked out at him trying, and failing at keeping him away, “Y-y0u can’t d0 this!” Her cries fell on deaf ears as the older troll caught her horn with his free hand.

Fight or flight instincts kicking in, and without a way for flight to work, Kalona was kept with fight. And that’s what she did. Lashing out with her claws, she screeched something fierce bearing her teeth with each hiss as she jerked the best she could away from the troll holding her horn.

“Shit, she’s like a wild beast.” He grumbled, getting angier, “Sire can you pacify her least I stab too deep into her throat?” He turned his gaze towards the highblood as he caught a clawed hand, barely keeping it from catching his eyes.

A dark chuckle rumbled from the oldest troll in the room, “It WaS bOuNd To HaPpEn.” 

Stepping closer he effortlessly caught the other horn and jerked the female's head painfully back, staring down at her, “GeT rEaDy MY MOTHERFUCKING PET!” 

Confusion momentarily halted Kalona’s fighting, staring up into the almost glowing eyes, wait...they were glowing, a bright purple. A pressure started to build at the front of her pan, a pressing pressure as if being painfully jabbed at. Her body jerked a few more times as the pressure increased, never once did her eyes leave his. 

Finally that pressure broke and it felt like a wave overcame every part of her think pan. She was aware of everything, but at the same time felt detached from her body, everything fuzzy. Her body limp as she stared up.

“SeE lITtlE oNe,” a voice..his voice rang through her pan, yet his lips didn’t move as he rubbed her horn, “I hAvE tHe PoWeR tO aLl Up AnD MAKE yOu Do WhAt I WaNt, GiFtEd To Us By ThE MeSsIaH's.” his voice floated effortlessly through her as the needled pushed and pulled through the sensitive flesh around her gills.

Soft, distant moans and whines of pain came from the smaller troll with each piercing, tug and pull only for it to be repeated pulling another moan until it was tied off. Only for it start again on the other three of her gill flaps.

She didn’t know how much time had passed, she only knew the distant pain of the needle, and the gentle rubbing at her horn, he could so easily break it off and yet his fingers were gently pressing circles at the base. His eyes, still gazing into her own, were gently glowing and flashing purple and fuchsia. His face was calm as he ran his other hand over her thorax and belly, rubbing at the grub scars, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of his face.

Beneath all of the paint, what she had expected to be scarred and horrific to look at, was sharply build. A powerful jaw line, a narrow nose, thick brows that seemed to hover perfectly over those glowing eyes of his. His lips were chapped but full, some paint was still clinging to them. All of it framed with his mass of black curls.

Then all at once, as if breaching the water of the sea by her home, it was gone with a sharp breath of air. Her neck was throbbing with pain and her head felt like it had a veil over it still as her body tensed and head lulled into being cradled in the massive hand. “ThErE, AlL dOne.” the older troll murmured staring at her before looking at the doctor, “NoW bAcK aWaY.” he growled.

Moving slightly he moved Kalona into a sitting position and moved back, to sit on his hunches, “NoW, I kNoW yOu MuSt Be AlL uP aNd HuNgRy, “ he paused until she slowly nodded still dazed, “So YoU aRe GeTtInG yOuR pUnIsHmEnT lIkE tHiS.” he finished as he placed down the pet dish holding long cold brothy soup, followed by a meager looking piece of meat. 

Staring at the food before her, a sense of dread fell over Kalona. Cold food? This was her punishment for her actions? It didn’t make any sense, at the table he threatened to kill her, and now this was it. 

“ArE yOu GoInG tO MOTHERFUCKING EAT?!” he exclaimed growing impatient.

“Y-Yes!” She squeaked and moved toward the food, staring down at it for a moment longer, feeling the eyes of her master burning into her, she picked up the bowl first, she wasn’t given a nutrition scooper and so she brought it to her trembling lips and slowly took a sip. 

It felt heavy on her tongue, any fat used in it coating her cheeks and tongue, it tasted like too much salt had been used in the preparation of it making it hard to swallow it down. But she was hungry so she drank half of it before she couldn’t take the feel of it and moved onto the meat.

That was also salted, but felt much better on her tongue than the broth of the soup, and she quickly tore into it not remembering the last time she actually had meat like this. 

All the while, she had become obvlious to Grand HIghblood staring at her, his lips twisting into his sick smirk, waiting expectantly as she finished off the meat looking embarrassed as she licked her fingers, “Thank y0u master.” She whispered as the food settled in her nutrition sack like a rock, but it didn't feel right. Her chest felt tight, like there wasn’t enough air, her nutrition sack twisted as she swayed back onto the hay. “W-What’s..” she was cut off, covering her mouth and failed any attempts at stopping herself from being sick. 

All that she had just eaten quickly found itself outside of her body as she trembled gagging and coughing. Silent tears ran from her eyes as she wished for it to end already, even when her sack was empty of the food she continued to dry heave.

Laughter caught the little attention she could muster away from the pain wrapping around her body, she wasn’t surprised to find it was the troll who had kidnapped her, “InTeReStInG, SHE ALL UP AND SURVIVED POISONING ENOUGH TO KILL A FULL GROWN OLIVE BLOOD!” he howled with sadistic glee, “BuT WilL sHe SuRViVe ThE dAy, GeT RiArSt, SeE tHaT MY LITTLE BITCH dOeSn’T dIe ToDaY.” he told the other male troll before casting one last look at his pet, shaking like a leaf, before lumbering away to his respiteblock.


	5. Back To The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy i apologize for that vabishing act I pulled life got crazy between work school and prom nails making it hard ti type up. Its a tad shorter than the ither but enjoy non the less!

Kalona couldn’t sleep, her body felt hotter than normal as it shook and convulsed. Her eyes were wide as she gasped for air as though her air sacks couldn’t hold enough, she had emptied her nutrition sack at least three times that should could recall and even then it had only been the acid contents that broke down the food she ate. The sun was high in the sky, she knew it was because it was shining through the thick fabric that made the roof of the big top tent she was being held captive in. 

She stared up at it, her gaze unfocused her body sore and the bitter taste of bile clinging to her lips making them feel tacky and dry, but she refused to try and moisten them not wanting to have more of the acidic bile clinging to her tongue. 

Her breath came out in little puffs and pants as she lay there, fingers slowly curling, uncurling, clenching at the hay beneath her as she heard something. Soft and far, like a fading echo in the caves near her hive, something so soothing and familiar.

Waves.

She was hearing the soft crashing of waves on the seashore. Just like the ones she would hear as the sun set and the first moon would start to rise as she lazily crawled out from the recuperacoon made from her own two hands. “HOme….gO hOme.” echoed softly in her ears. It was her own voice. Had she spoken? 

Closing her tired eyes the crashing waves grew louder, closer. Comforting and familiar. Then a voice, soft and caring not yet deepened with age. Her flushcrush, Eribus. He was out there in the water calling to her, she could almost see him, his triple moon shaped horns, thin wire glasses and shirt with the thin straps to keep it up. “Kalona! Come on!” he called out to her beyond the waves.

And she moved. She felt her body move and a small smile crossed her stained lips as her eyes lazily opened, panting breaths when she found herself on the sands of her home, wading slowly into the cool waters. Misting her warm head. “Eribus where are yOu?” She called out and found some difficulty moving her head but paid no mind. 

Simply slept wrOng. What a terrible daymare Kalona thought as her body seemed to drift into the waters without effort of her muscles. 

“I’m here.” Eribus’ voice whispered in her ear but it wasn’t right. It was older, rougher as though rubbed raw. Gasping Kalona turned and found no one close to whisper. 

This was wrong. Where did the shore go? The young troll had barely entered the waters and yet there was no land in sight. Taking quick breaths she looked down at the dark waters she was in, waters that were far from her home, and saw deep below her was Eribus staring up at her.

Without a second thought she plunged below the waters to reach him ignoring the pressure and tightness on her breathing sacks and gills. And to her shock the other troll started to swim away from her and further into the darkness, “Wait! DOn’t leave me behind!” she cried out after him and was shocked when she saw the water around her face started to turn bright red. Candy red diluted by the waters. Opening her mouth to cry out again she found the blood was coming from her own mouth.

“ERIBUS! HELP ME!” she screamed in horror at the sight of more water turning reds and flashes of horrid purples, not soothing like the violet of her crush. Gasping for breath, she spun in place. Flashes of painted faces, massive hair, glowing eyes everywhere she looked. Her gills felt tight, like they wouldn’t open made it feel like she was choking when she suddenly felt comforting arms wrap around her waist from behind.

“Shh calm down, I’m here now.” It was him, the thin arms, and sweet smell. Her Erebus. It made her feel safe and protected as she turned in his hold burying her face in his shoulder, eyes closed tightly.

“Oh Erebus, yOu wOn’t believe the horrors I dreamt.” She whispered too fearful to open her eyes and see the water stained with her blood color.

“There’s no need to be afraid now little one.” He whispered petting her head. “We’ve got you now and you’ll only have to worry about one thing,” His voice grew thin and his grip tightened, her breath grew shorter and tight when she felt his hands start to try and force their way under her skirts in search of her nook and something hard pressing into her hip, “My bulge in your tight nook.”

Eyes flying open the face she saw was a twisted version of her flushcrush. A grin too wide for his young face stretched his features, his eyes an endless black and crying blood. 

Screaming, Kalona found herself shoving him, and his prying hands, away the best she could. And was suddenly choking on the water she once found so familiar as she was falling. The water turning to stars and space. And all at once, hard cold ground making her cry out in pain.

Stars danced in her eyes as everything came into focus. She was still in the Big Top Castel but no longer in her cage, her body ached and the space just beneath her bone sheath felt slick and wet. Hot tears were streaming down her face as embarrassment colored her cheeks when the only conclusion she could reach was she had wet herself. 

Before she could think further three figures finally registered in her field of vision, one was on his hands and knees, quaking in his boots begging for something and saying it wasn’t his idea. The other was hovering two feet off the ground, gasping and gripping at the hand around his neck as his bulge quickly retreated behind his bone sheath, this one wasn’t speaking but was staring down at the one who was holding him. 

The last one coming into focus was larger than all of them, Kalona knew she had to feel fear looking at this troll but stating up for a moment lasting less than a second she only saw Erebus. Her pusher clenched in her thorax and ignoring the pain of her body, she crawled as fast as she could to him and clung to his leg. “YOu saved me again. Please dOn’t leave me again. I hurt, they hurt me. Erebus...I lOve yOu.” she whimpered into the fabric she clung to as she completely broke down, unaware to the world that she was really clinging to Grand Highblood himself as he spared a glance down at his little mutant.

“I sAw AnD tHeY wIlL aLl Up AND MOTHERFUCKING PAY FOR IT” he growled tightening his grip on the near rapist as guards he had called for arrived. “TaKe ThEsE TwO tO ThE cElLs, ThEy WiLl Be PuNiShEd LaTeR, nOw ThIs BrOtHeR mUsT ChEcK hIs PeT.” He ordered and reached down scooping up the sobbing troll and started off towards his personal chambers.

No one would live for trying to deflower his little plaything. And if they did they would never be able to provide material to the drones again.


End file.
